A New Life
by KayCullen1316
Summary: After Jesse bites ethan, everything changes. Sarah and Ethan become closer. But, what happens when Jesse comes back? Sorry really bad at summaries... Plz read! Ethara
1. Chapter 1

Ethan's POV: "Jesse, please don't do this. Please." Sarah pleaded. I remember the pain shooting through my body while Sarah's eyes filled with tears. "Ethan!" Benny cried. I was rocking on the hard tile floor while the venom finally got to me. "I'm so sorry" Sarah sobbed. Everything went black after that. "I'm so sorry" I remember those words spinning in my head over and over again. Chapter 2: Sarah's POV: Ethan awoke in Benny's room about an hour later. "Ethan!" I screamed. "Sarah." he said softly. I ran over and hugged him. "How do you feel?" I asked. He looked at me as he slowly started sitting up. At first when I got bit it felt like Jesse sucked all of the energy out oft body. But now, I feel great! Besides the thirst." He said. Just as I was about to speak Benny, Rory and Erika barged through the door. "E, how's the vampire life?" Benny asked enthusiastically. "It feels weird. Hey does anyone else smell that?" as Ethan was saying this his eyes starting to turn golden. "Benny, you have to leave!" I screamed. "Why?" he asked. "Because Ethan can smell your blood." I yelled back " Go get your grandma." he ran out of the room this time. Ethan's eyes turned to normal and he turned to Rory. "Rory?" he asked. " Yea E?" he said. " I can't stand the hunger, it's killing me." he said in pain. Benny's grandma came and stoodin the doorway as Benny stood next to her. "Here sweetie, have some blood substitute. It will calm your hunger for now." she said in a sweet tone. She threw him the bag as his fangs flashed out and cut through the bag. Chapter 2: Ethan's POV: Ever since I became a fledgling, I have had one thought circle my mind over and over again. How can I be friends with Benny if i can't even stand next to Jim without me wanting to drain him? As I'm walking to school the next morning, I run into Sarah. "Sarah, I have to ask you something." I blurted. "Ethan, what's wrong?" she asked in a worried voice. I sighed. "How can I be friends with Benny if I can't even stand next to him without wanting to drain him?" I said in a soft voice . I stood there, looking at the smooth, wet pavement below me. " You have two choices." she said " You can turn him, or, you can become a full vampire so the hunger doesn't bother you anymore." she looked at me with sad eyes. I cringed at the first option knowing I would regret that for the rest of my life. Second choice it was. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ethan's POV:

Ever since I became a fledgling, I have had one thought circle my mind over and over again. How can I be friends with Benny if i can't even stand next to Jim without me wanting to drain him? As I'm walking to school the next morning, I run into Sarah. "Sarah, I have to ask you something." I blurted. "Ethan, what's wrong?" she asked in a worried voice. I sighed. "How can I be friends with Benny if I can't even stand next to him without wanting to drain him?" I said in a soft voice . I stood there, looking at the smooth, wet pavement below me. " You have two choices." she said " You can turn him, or, you can become a full vampire so the hunger doesn't bother you anymore." she looked at me with sad eyes. I cringed at the first option knowing I would regret that for the rest of my life. Second choice it was.

Benny's POV:

Everything changed when Ethan became a fledgling. I can't even be near him without him smelling my blood and flashing his fangs. _What if he turned me? _I quickly erased that thought from my head knowing E would never do that to me. The next morning I saw Ethan walking to school with Sarah. " You can turn him, or, you can become a full vampire so the hunger doesn't bother you anymore." I heard her say. T_his can't be happening. He would never turn me... Would he?_ I stopped dead in my tracks. I then saw them use their vampire speed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Sarah's POV: That night I went hunting with Ethan so he would be a full vampire. "Ethan, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, hoping that he would say no. I didn't want him to lose his mortal body like I did. He stopped with a serious look on his face. "Sarah, I don't have a choice. I'm not going to turn him and I'm gonna lose control if I'm a fledgling around him." He stared into my eyes and we continued walking. A couple minutes later, we stopped and hid in a bush. "Ok, the key is to be quiet. When someone walks by, you pounce." I said in a whisper. "Sarah, I Love You." he said. Just the we kissed. We heard rustling. "Get ready." I whispered. Ethan squatted. When we saw the prey I said, "NOW." Ethan pounced out of the bushes and bit the victim on the neck. "SARAH!" He screamed. I got out of the bushes not expecting what happened. "oh no." I said as I covered my mouth. "Benny?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Benny's POV: That night I decided to take a walk to Ethan's house to see what has been up lately. Ever since he's become a vampire he's been acting pretty strange around me and had been hanging out with Sarah alot. I know his hunger has been really bad lately around me but, I miss playing video games with him. I walk out of my house and start heading towards his house. Is he home? I wonder. As I walk by a bush I hear movement, but think it's just a mouse pr rat or something just then, something pounces out of the bush and bites my neck. It felt like all of the energy was being sucked out of me as I think Erika bit me. Black dots start to blur my vision as I see Ethan standing next to me calling to Sarah. "Benny?" she said. Everything went black. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Sarah's POV: As me and ethan ran Benny, the thought finally hit me. Ethan is a full vampire. We layed Benny down on his bed when Rory and Erika burst in the room. "Hey dorks." Erika says. Rory walks over to Ethan and says "Welcome to Teen V, E!" Benny starts groaning and wakes up. "Ugh, what happened?" he moaned. "You're a fledgling Benny, and I'm a full vampire." Ethan said looking at the floor. "And it's all my fault." Benny put his hand over his heart to find no heartbeat. "I told him when to pounce, it's my fault." Ethan looked at me and flew out the window and I went after him. That was the biggest mistake of my immortal life so far. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Sarah's POV: As I used my vampire speed to run after Ethan, when I heard rustling in the bushes. "Ethan?" I exclaim. "Sarah, RUN! It's Jesse!" He screams. "Ethan?" I yell back. I see Jesse run away with Ethan and Benny in his arms. "Benny?" I scream. Jesse stops and looks at me. "Jesse, LET THEM GO!" I scream. "Sorry Sarah I have to go." he says and then flys away Ethan's POV: Even though I was a a full vampire, Jesse was still so much stronger than me. Benny and I were struggling to get out of his grip, but every time we tried, he just tightened his grip. We soon landed at an old abandoned factory, with broken windows. Jesse looked at me with orange eyes and said "When Sarah, Erika, and Rory come to save you dorks, You will grab Rory." I stared into his eyes and said "Yes, I will grab Rory." I said. What just happened? I thought. He did the same thing to Benny telling him to grab Erika. "Yes, I will grab Erika." me and Benny looked at each other and shrugged. "oh, Benny you're not a full vampire are you?" Jesse asked. "no. Why" he asked. "Good thing I stock blood here." Jesse said "I think I'll pass." Benny said. Jesse took a bag of blood and said "you will drink this blood." Benny's fangs flashed out. As he drank the blood. As soon as his fangs sunk into the bag, it triggered my hunger. " oh Ethan, I almost forgot." Jesse said with a smirk on his face. As he threw me a bag my fangs flashed out and I drank it almost instantly. 


	7. Chapter 7

Just as I finished my bag-'o'-blood, I saw as Erika, Rory, and Sarah flew through the window. Instantly Benny and I's eyes turned orange and my mind went blank. It felt like Jesse was controlling my every move and thought. As the three of them landed Benny and I's fangs came out nd we slowly started walking towards them. "well, look who finally decided to show up!" Jesse said with his evil smirk on his face. Benny and I then use our vampire speed to run over and grab Rory and Erika. "Guys! We're trying to save you! What are you doing?" Sarah exclaimed. I looked over at her and hissed. "Ethan?" Sarah said. I looked at Rory and he yelled "Sarah, they're charmed!" Jesse waved his arm and said " Ethan,Benny,hold onto Rory and Erika." "We will hold onto Rory and Erika." we both said "Ethan, look at me, we're your friends,please listen to us!" Sarah pleaded. I then tried to fight Jesse mentally and I'm pretty sure my eyes turned normal a couple times but then he was to powerful and he overcame my actions again. "I have a proposal for you Sarah." Jesse said 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter

Sarah's POV:

"What do you want from me Jesse!" I screamed. "You already turned my best friends into vampires!" As I looked at Ethan and Benny, I remembered the time when Benny was a spell caster and Ethan was a seer. " I have to options for you Sarah. You could come with me and live with me forever, or I could turn your friend into my immortal slaves." Jesse said with an evil smirk on his face. _I can't let him do that to them. _I thought. I looked at Ethan, and said "I'll go with you. But, you have to let me say goodbye to them. " I walk to Erika first. "Sarah I can't let you do this! What about Eth-" "Erika, I don't have a choice." I say. "Yes you do. Jesse, I'll be your slave." Erika yells. Jesse walks over and puts Erika in a trance. The next thing I know, Ethan, Rory and Benny are passed out on the floor. "Goodbye for now my sweet." Were the last words I heard before everything went black.

I wake up with Ethan, and Benny still passed out on the floor. Rory gets up and walks over to me "I promise we'll save her, even if it takes till the end of time. Ethan and Benny wake up at the same time. "Ethan!' I scream. I run over to him and kiss him. "Ugh, what happened?" Benny said rubbing his head. "Jesse had you guys in a trance. He." I stooped there when a tear rolled down my face. "He took Erika as his slave." I heard Rory say. "Sarah, I love you." I heard Ethan blurt out. "I love you to Ethan." I said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Erika's POV:

"I'll be your slave Jesse." I yell. He walks over to me and says "You will follow my every order." "I will follow your every order." I answer back. I see Benny, Rory and Ethan fall to the ground passing out. _I'm gonna miss you dorks._ I thought. "Goodbye for now my sweet." I hear Jesse say to Sarah as she falls to the ground. "Where are you taking me." I say. "We have to go to a little meeting." He says with his evil Jesse smile.

Ethan's POV:

I wake up with my head pounding when Sarah come over to me and kisses me. I was a little confused at first but then I started to enjoy myself. "Ugh, what happened?' I hear Benny say. Sarah finally stops kissing me and answers. "Jesse had you guys in a trance. He-" I stop there as I feel a warm tear stream down my face. "Jesse took Erika as his slave." Rory says. "Sarah, I love you." I blurt out. _Wait, did I really just say that? _I thought. "I love you too Ethan." I hear her say. "Well? What are we waiting for? Lets go save her!" I say very confidently. "We don't have any idea where they went." I hear Sarah say with a tear rolling down her cheek. "Wait, don't vampires have like super-smell?" I hear Benny say still a little dazed. "Benny, you're a genius!" I hear Sarah say. "Let's go kick some vampire-butt!" Rory yells.

**How is everyone liking my story? Great, good, bad? This is my first story and you guys are so supportive! Any questions comments or suggestions about my story would be great! **

**Thanks for your support guys!**

**KatyCat24 :) 3**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Erika's POV Jesse takes me to a dark alley and I don't really know what to expect. "Jesse, where the heck are we exactly?" I say "I told you we're going to a meeting!" he said annoyed. "What do you me-" As we walk deeper into the alley I can't believe my eyes. Before me stands Debbie Dazzle, Stephanie the witch, Luchia the sun goddess, all of Jesse's vampire friends, the demon that took over sarah's body (which is now in a different vampire one), the nurse vampires, the green mist(which is apparently now going after humans and good vampires), And coach Ed the ghost "Jesse? Do you have any idea what you have done!?" I scream. "What's that little runt doing here? I thought she was with the geeks?" I hear Stephanie say. "Shes my slave she follows my every command, watch. "Erika, Show everyone your fangs." Jesse says. My mind goes blank and I hiss while my fangs come out. "And, if she doesn't follow my orders, Debbie, you can take some of her life energy." "Yeah! Does anyone wanna play!" I hear her say. "Now that we are all together, how should we seek revenge on these nerds? They are now full vampires so they are much stronger and faster." Jesse says "Leave them alone!" I scream. Jesse looks at me and says "Debbie, do you need a recharge?" "Yes, I do in fact." she says limping over to me. She grapes my wrist as I drop to the ground gasping for air. "That's much better!" she says as she stands up once again. "What about you Erika? How do you feel?" He says laughing. I hiss at him and try to stand up but fail miserably as I fall back onto the ground. I start to drift off as Jesse smirks and says "Sweet dreams my slave, tomorrow you will reunite with your friends." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Ethan's POV: As Sarah,Rory, Benny, and I fly out of the window I realize I don't know how to fly when I crash into a tree. "Nice Ethan." Benny says. "Shut-up you nerd." I yell as I lunge him into a tree. "Ethan!?" Sarah yells. "Woah. What just happened?" I say. I see Benny on the ground rubbing his head while Sarah and Rory are staring at me like I just pooped my pants. "Ethan, you need to control your feelings. Full vampires emotions are a lot stronger than fledgling's, I learned that when I dumped the principle in the garbage can at school." Sarah says. "Guys! It's Erika's necklace!" Rory exclaims. I pick it up when I have a vision I see eveyone we destroyed standing in an alley when I see Debbie Dazzle sucking the life energy out of Erika when Jesse says "You will reunite with your friends tomorrow." My eyes turn back to normal when everyone is staring at me. "Guys, our worst nightmare just became real!" I say "E, what did you see?" Benny says. "Jesse brought all of our enemies back to life! They're coming for us... Tomorrow." I say looking at Sarah. (The next day) Ethan's POV: I wake up in a room with no doors or windows. "Where am I?" I ask my self. I look over at one of the walls and see a mirror, except I see Benny, Sarah, and Rory instead of the wall behind me. They see me and Sarah yells "Ethan what are you doing in the mirror?" Sarah yells. "Wait I'm in a mirror!" I yell. I bang on the glass and a sharp pain runs through my body as I scream in pain "Ethan what happened!" Sarah yells. "E, what's wrong." I go to speak put nothing comes out. I put my hand on my throat and try to talk a gain put nothing comes out. "Ethan please say something, Please." Sarah pleads. The next thing I know I'm passed out on the ground with Sarah, Rory and Benny standing over me. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Erica's POV: As I sit on the cement, I can barely move. Everyone has gone, even Jesse. He said he was going to trap Ethan in a mirror and when he tried to get out, he would posses his body and lure Sarah, Rory and Benny here. I couldn't stop them, I was too weak, I pleaded and begged but he wouldn't listen. I was too late. I try getting up but ultimately fail. "I'm so sorry." I whisper Ethan's POV What happened? I think. Why cant I move or speak? Hello old friend Who is that? I have taken your body to trap you're friends Jesse?! Yes? STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS "Ethan, are you ok? What happened?" Sarah asks. "Yeah I'm fine." Jesse says. Sarah, get away it's Jesse! I try to say, but it just comes out as a thought. Your useless. He says as he leaves my body. I gasp for air when Sarah asks me whats wrong. "Jesse just possessed me, no one I's safe." I say with a worried expression on my face. "Then we have to stop him." Sarah says 


End file.
